Raven's Change
by singa
Summary: When Raven starts to think that Devon likes Bionca better, she starts to change so she can be be Bianca's friend and be just like Bionca. But will Raven lose her true friends in the process? Will Devon like the new Rae? Find out in Raven's Chnage.Please R
1. Introduction

The Introduction

It all started one Monday morning at school. (Doesn't it all!) Raven and Chelsea were walking down the hall together. "Devon is coming to San Francisco on Friday!" Raven said excitedly. "Why?" Chelsea asked. Suddenly, Bianca walked up. "He's coming to my party! That's why!" Bianca said. "You invited Devon! Well what about me? He is my boyfriend and all." Raven said. "Yeah, that's funny. Look, when you start acting right, I just might invite you to serve the punch." Bianca said and walked off. "I like punch," Chelsea said. Raven looked sharply at Chelsea, "I gotta get to class."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(At Raven's House: 4 pm)

"Hello...is Devon here? This is Raven……or Rae as he calls me." Raven said into her cell phone. "No he is at some store picking out something to wear to some party in San Francisco. But you seem to be in a panic…..I'll tell him to call you back." Devon's Dad said. "Thanks. Bye" Raven decided to call Chelsea for advice on what to say when Devon did call back. "Hey Chelsea, I got a puzzle." Raven said. Chelsea said, "Ooh, I love puzzles. But I never look at the picture on the box because the puzzle never ends up like that." "Not that kind of puzzle, more like a…..problem." Raven and Chelsea talked about the problem for about an hour but it didn't really help so she flopped down on her bed and laid their still for about 30 minutes, and then, her cell phone rang. It was Devon. "Hey Rae. You know every second that goes by, I miss you more and more." "Hey Devon…… so……what's going on Friday? You know Bianca's having a party………and I heard you were going." Raven said slowly and softly, not wanting to believe what she was saying. "Yeah. Bianca's like a sister I never had. Me and her are cool…kind of like me and my real sister." Those words were words Raven never would have seen coming. Devon and Bianca were friends? "But…. I thought I was your 'sister you never had'." "You're more like a ………….well….you're my girlfriend, you're relationship with me is not like the relationship Bianca and I have. They are totally different. You understand what I'm trying to say, right." Devon said. "Yeah, I understand." "Good. So I guess I'll see you on Friday, Rae….at Bianca's party. Anyone not there won't be seen with me, because anyone that I would even want to be friends with will be at that party." Devon said, "Bye Rae." The words Devon said were not meant in a bad way, but at the time, Raven took them as a warning. She better get to that party, whether she liked Bianca or not. And that meant one thing. She had to become Bianca's friend in 4 days, so she had to change soon 'cause a chance to go to that party wouldn't come flying from the sky. She had to earn it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (At school)

The next day, Raven showed up at school in a short jean mini skirt, red and black halter top with a jean jacket, and black boots with three inch high heels. She had already ditched the blue and white dress with the green mules she wore earlier to sneak out the house. Bianca walked up, "Hey Chelsea, I was thinking that you and Ben could maybe come to my party on Friday. I mean, you two are one of the best couples in this school." Bianca looked at Raven, "Oh it's _you_, trying to top my outfit again? Well it didn't work."

"No, ohm….actually, I wanted to a….a……..apologize. I know I have been a pain but I was just jealous." Bianca stared at Raven in disbelieve, "Well……. I guess you could be my assistant personal assistant." Raven smiled, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Bianca taught Raven all the things she is supposed to do. "Oh yeah…and if you do well, I just MIGHT let you serve the punch." Bianca said with a half real, half fake smile at the end. Oh and one more thing. Those clothes ain't working for you." Raven couldn't believe her ears, "What? But that's how you dress." "Exactly, that's why you can't wear that because we all dress differently and you are more of a jean, tank top and, flip flop type girl, so you wear something like that most of the time. And your hair needs to be pulled back with a curled strand in the front at all times. All jewelry you wear will need to be silver. OK! OK. Let's bounce." Raven hung out with them all day and after school when the boy's basketball team had practice. Before she went home she put back on the dress and mules. Her feet were aching, but hey, no one said getting to this party would be free.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (The next day at school)

Raven met Chelsea and Eddie at their house and walked to school. "Uh Rae, what's up with the flip flops and tank top? It's the middle of January." Eddie asked. "It's my dress code." "Oh I love codes. Let me figure it out." Chelsea said. Bianca walked up, "Uh Raven. I need you over here," she said pulling Raven away from Eddie and Chelsea, "What were you doing talking to them!" Raven looked offended, "They're my friends." Bianca looked at Raven with an attitude, "Correction. They WERE your friends. They're geeks. If you want to be like me, you can't talk to those geeks or any other geeks for that matter. I just invited them to my party to make you jealous. So stay away from them, and don't you think that being slick and talking to them on the phone is going to cut it. I have my resources. This is your warning, now come on. Let's Roll." Raven kept thinking about those words and started to see that Bianca was right. They were geeks. Eddie was nothing but a wanna-be and Chelsea was just……….out there. She began to wonder why she hung out with them in the first place. Eddie and Chelsea were out, Bianca and Alana were in. It was just the way things were. That day, Raven had to help intimidate Stinky Steve, dis Mr. P about his spitting, and "accidentally" push some kid in the toilet because they tried to punch Bianca for being a "big bully head", as they called her. All those times, Bianca talked Raven into believing it was the right thing to do. Whenever Raven was doubtful about doing something, Bianca could easily convince her to do it. After school, Raven walked home and Chelsea and Eddie ran up to her. "Raven where were you? The vegetarian meeting was today and you were supposed to show your latest outfit." Chelsea said sadly. "Yeah, and you told me you would go to lunch with me today! Man, I was hungry waiting for you." Raven ignored them, "Tell me this. WHY are YOU talking to ME? I don't know you like that, OK. So unless you wanna end up like Stank Steve then you best stay out my way." Eddie looked surprised, "That was you? He cried all during 4th period! Maybe you didn't realize what you were doing today since you are officially in now and….." "Oh, I realize all right." Raven said and walked off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Home That Day (Wednesday)

Raven took the phone up to her room as soon as she got home. "Bianca this is Rae. Did you hear about stank Steve? I told him today." "Yeah Rae and I also heard about those Edgeek and Chelsgeek people. You sho' told them." Bianca paused, "Listen Raven….. I didn't know if I could trust you…….until now. At my party on Friday, Edgeek and Chelsgeek aka Eeek and Cheek are going to get what they deserve. I'm gonna embarrass their little heads off." Raven smiled, "Good plan, but what are you going to do? It has to be something to make them leave me alone…..For good!" "Raven, I NEED THE PHONE!" Raven's dad said. "Dad, I'm busy! It's important" "So anyways Bianca, I'll see you tomorrow." Raven hung up the phone. Raven was so happy to be seeing Devon, she'd been easily brainwashed that Eddie and Chelsea were just geeks. Raven started to make an outfit for the party but then thought, "Would that be cool?" She decided that it wouldn't. She needed to steal the money from her brother. Today was Cory's "counting day". It would be easy to steal the money with it just lying on Cory's bed. Raven took it in a bag and looked around to make sure Cory wasn't there. She got to her room and Cory was there, "Give me my money!" Raven refused to give it back, So Cory told Victor Baxter (Their dad). "Raven, give the money back to Cory and say you're sorry." Raven threw the bag at Cory, "Fine, you're sorry!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At Home the Next Day (Thursday)

Raven was on a roll. She told off five people including Mr. P, Crybaby Calvin, and again Eddie and Chelsea. Raven was sitting in the kitchen on the laptop in the chat room. Her dad was in there cooking. Suddenly, the phone rang. Victor answered it, "No", he said, "Raven's not here right now. She'll call you back later." He hung up the phone. Raven stood up and shouted, "What was _that_ all about! I'm right here!" "Raven….it was that bully girl….. What was her name…. Brianna… Biennia… Oh yeah Bianca. I thought it would be trouble with you on the phone with _her."_ Raven looked at her dad and rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with B! She got my back! She's my home girl now." Her dad looked confused, I thought you and Eddie and Chelsea didn't like her." Raven walked to the refrigerator, grabbed a soda, and shook her head. "Oh, I get it. You and Eddie and Chelsea aren't friends anymore." Victor paused, "Listen, I don't know what's going on Raven but you are acting really strange and snobby. You're acting like a fake wanna be that does everything Bianca says. You need to straighten up 'cause you might think Bianca 'has your back' but trust me…..You disagree with one thing she says and she'll be chewing you out like a dog with his bone! Just think about it Raven. You might lose your true friends trying to be Bianca's." Raven went up to her room. She didn't know why, but for some reason, those words had a bad effect on her. She thought about what her Dad had said. Somewhere deep in her head, she knew he was right. She tried to shake off this feeling, "Bianca wouldn't do that. She...she got my back, right." she said speaking to herself. Raven finally accepted that her dad was right. She had to call Eddie and Chelsea and warn them not to go to the party. She picked up her cell phone and called Eddie's home phone. His mom picked up. "Hello. Ohm hi this is Raven and I'd like to…ohm…..talk to Eddie." "Oh honey. Eddie's not here right now. He's at the mall with his friend. I'll give you his cell phone number if you'd like to try that. Are you his girlfriend? That's so sweet." "No Mama…I mean Eddie's mother. I'm good and no I'm not his _girlfriend_." Raven hung up and decided to try his cell. He answered! "Listen Eddie…This is Raven. I am soooooooooo sorry about what I did. Believe me please. Just don't go to the party tomorrow." "Rae, you know… you should be an actress….Really. First you're all mean and then you're like this. That's really funny." Eddie hung up the phone in Raven's face. Raven fell on her bed and started to cry. "What have I done now!", Raven said, " What have I done now!"


End file.
